


Our Song

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), pepperony wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: When you picture the future, you imagine it with Bucky Barnes, but as fate has had it, the future is not always as it seems.Originally posted: August 5th, 2016





	Our Song

Happiness came in many different forms. Many will argue about this, but to you, the purest happiness came from love. And right now, you were in love with James Buchanan Barnes. He was your high school sweetheart, three years in counting.

Your head rested on his chest as you laid on top of Bucky’s truck. Your eyes were glazed over as you looked up to the millions of stars above you two. The only thing that kept you grounded was Bucky’s hand encasing yours and the sound of his heartbeat.

Bucky was unconsciously playing with your hair, too lost in thought. He’s been working up enough courage to ask you the question he’s been dying to ask all month. He suddenly had a burst of confidence and sat upright, making your head fall onto his lap. Not wanting his courage to fade, he started, “Y/N, can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” you teased with a sly smile.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at you, but his heart stuttered at the look of you. You were so beautiful in his eyes. You were everything and more, and he couldn’t imagine a life without you. His face softened as did yours when silence settled into the air. “Will you go to prom with me?”

A smile formed on your plump lips, making the air around Bucky seem thin. You slowly sat upright and leaned in to where there were only inches between the two of you.

“Yes,” you breathed out before pressing your lips against his. Though it was far from, the sparks between you two made it seem like it was your guys’ first kiss. It started off as a sweet, chaste kiss, but when you leaned away and you saw that look in his eye, you couldn’t help but lean into another kiss- this time one full of passion and love, all tongue, no break.

That night, you two were nothing but two teenagers in love, ready to spend the rest of your lives together. But the future sought something else.

* * *

Prom night was everything and more with Bucky by your side. You didn’t care if the venue was shit or if your dress wasn’t your dream dress. None of that mattered, because you spend the night with the one you love. You danced the night away with Bucky, your song being ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love With You’. The song was perfectly fitting. You and Bucky fell in love so fast and so hard… that you didn’t see the end coming.

“So this is the end, huh?” you said in a shaky voice. “This is the end of us?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Y/N,” Bucky breathed out. “you know I don’t want to do this anymore than you do.”

“That’s what makes this so hard,” you cried, resting your head in the crevice of his neck. “It’s not fair. I was supposed to live my whole life with you. You are my  _person_.”

“And you’re mine,” Bucky stated, kissing the top of your head. “But this chance only comes once in a lifetime. You’re going to do amazing things in California.”

“But you’re once in a lifetime too. You mean way more to me than going to Stanford,” you sobbed, tears dampening Bucky’s shirt.

“And you’re once in a lifetime too,” Bucky responded, a single tear falling down his cheek. “But I believe in us. If we’re really meant to end up together, then our relationship can withstand a year or six.”

“Y/N,” he said, pulling you back at arm’s length. You looked into his eyes with blurry vision as tears continued to form. “You were meant to go to California as I am meant to stay here in New York. I love you, okay?”

You nodded slowly, not trusting your voice. Bucky pulled you back into his embrace. Sobs wracked your body. You tried to commit this moment to memory- the warmth of his embrace, the smell of his clothes, the love in your heart. “I love you too,” you stated genuinely. “So much.”

* * *

You walked into the wedding reception with your man by your side. A beautiful diamond ring decorated your delicate hand, and your dress complimented your body perfectly. You squeezed his hand out of comfort as you observed the room around you. The venue was beautiful with beautiful white lights, tables with floral centerpieces and chairs all around, and a dance floor that held many of your old high school friends.

Your heart stopped when you spotted him across the room,  _Bucky_. You were frozen in place as you watched him whisper into the ear of another woman. It was as if your whole world came crashing down. He looked just as handsome as you remembered him to be, but he was jaw-dropping with his newfound maturity and sleek, black suit on.

“Doll,” you heard a voice call. “Are you okay?”

You shook out of your running thoughts and looked up at your fiancée with adoring eyes. “I’m fine Steve,” you reassured, walking the rest of the way with him.

“So where is the groom that we’re here for?” he whispered into your ear, the music playing throughout the room.

“Tony’s probably with Pepper,” you answered, forcing your eyes not to gaze back at Bucky. “Knowing him during high school, I would have guessed that he’s at the bar. But Pepper has been good to him. He’s no longer a drinker.”

“That’s good to hear,” Steve responded, walking you to the bar. He got you both champagne, which you urgently sipped on. You would have chugged the whole thing down, but you didn’t want Steve to worry about you.

“Wanna go dancing?” you asked with a smirk, knowing that Steve had two left feet.

“Well,” Steve answered, placing his glass down. “I gotta learn sometime. Don’t want to stumble on  _our_ wedding night.”

You chuckled before grabbing his hand and turning around. However, you were met with those ridiculously beautiful eyes that you had fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Y/N,” Bucky breathed out, looking at you like he wasn’t sure you were really there.

“Bucky,” you said with the same breathless tone. “It’s so good to see you.”

Bucky looked up from your eyes to peer over shoulder. You forgot that Steve was right behind you, his hand encasing yours. “Bucky,” you introduced. “This is Steve.”

“Her fiancée,” he stated simply, not realizing how heavy his words came.

“Fiancée?” Bucky repeated, plastering a fake smile. “Wow, congratulations.” He raised a hand to shake hands with Steve who gladly accepted. “You picked a good one.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, pulling you into his embrace. “I sure did.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head, but your eyes didn’t waver from Bucky.

“Bucky?” someone called, snapping both of you guys out of your daze. A beautiful redhead intertwined her hands with Bucky’s. She was absolutely gorgeous, flawless even. And the way Bucky looked down at her with the same loving eyes he looked at you long ago made your heart stutter.

“Oh hi,” she greeted with smile and her perfectly white teeth. “I’m Natasha. Bucky’s girlfriend.”

“Steve,” your fiancée introduced.

“Y/N,” you stated, shaking hands with her.

“Did you guys just meet?” Natasha asked curiously, resting her hand on her hip bringing your attention to her perfect figure. She was wearing a classy yet sexy red dress that pronounced her curves.

“Y/N is actually my ex-girlfriend,” Bucky informed with his charming smile. “But we haven’t talked in years.”

“I guess we have a lot of catching up to do then, huh?” you responded coolly, in contrast to how you were actually feeling inside.

“I’m sorry to pry,” Natasha said to Steve with a bright smile, gesturing to his pin on his suit. “But are you army?”

“I am,” he stated simply. “Two tours.”

“Oh my god,” Natasha explained. “So was I.”

 _That would explain the supermodel body_ , you thought. The two of them got into a casual conversation, but you weren’t listening in for you were at a lost of words with Bucky’s eyes on you.

“My friend was stationed in the same place as you,” Steve informed, his tightening grip bringing you back into focus. “Sam, Sam Wilson.”

“The name does sound familiar. Can I interest you in a drink? That is if you two don’t mind,” she said to you and Bucky. “That way you guys can catch up as well.”

“I don’t mind, no,” you answered, moving away from Steve’s grip and giving him a reassuring smile.

“Great,” Natasha said, linking arms with Steve. The two of them headed closer to the bar, leaving you alone with Bucky.

“Do you want to dance?” Bucky asked, offering an arm.

“I would love that,” you answered, accepting his offer. You had to remind yourself how to breath being back in Bucky’s embrace. You remembered the way Bucky smelled and how warm he was, but you didn’t remember it being this intense, this intriguing.

Bucky pulled you into the dance floor before resting his hands on your hips. Your arms immediately wrapped around his neck.

“So how have you been Y/N?” Bucky asked, trying to create some small talk. “I see you are happy with Steve.”

“Yeah,” you responded. “I am. Steve is a good guy, and I love him.” You looked up at Bucky’s eyes with a sort of melancholy. “And Natasha?”

“She’s amazing,” he answered, his eyes drifting over to where she and Steve say. “I can really see myself marrying her one day.”

“I’m happy for you,” you said truthfully. “I really am.”

“I’m happy for you too,” he repeated, almost in a whispered tone.

You rested your head against his chest and swayed with the music, letting the lyrics and the beat help your forming nostalgia. That is until a certain song came onto the stereo.

“Our song,” you breathed out, your grip tightening around him.

“How could I forget?” he said, but it was more of a statement than a question.

Bucky started singing along with the lyrics, his voice vibrating from his chest.

 _Like a river flows_  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

You looked up at Bucky. You didn’t know you had tears in your eyes until you noticed your vision blurring. “You know I’ll always love you, right?” you wondered aloud.

“I know,” Bucky answered quietly. “I’ll always love you too.”

You two continued to sway to the music, and when the song ended, you two pulled back.

“We should get back over there,” you said, gesturing to where your fiancée and his girlfriend sat.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, looking at you with heavy eyes.

You raised to your tiptoes, placing a kiss on his cheek. You poured all your leftover emotions in that chaste kiss, leaving it as a goodbye kiss. You intertwined your hand with his and felt him place a kiss on the top of your head. You didn’t need to look up at him to know he felt the same way.

Bucky walked you over back to the tables, and your fiancée greeted you with a kiss on the lips, telling you that he was having a great time with Natasha.

“Well,” Steve stated, placing a hand on your hip. “I promised Y/N a dance, and I don’t like breaking my promises. It was nice meeting you Natasha.” He pulled her into a friendly hug. “You too Bucky. I hope to see you guys again soon.” Steve gave Bucky a firm handshake before giving them a wave and escorting you to the dance floor.

You looked back at Bucky one more time to see him looking back at you. You gave him a small smile, and he returned it.

You thought that you would end up with  Bucky, that you and Bucky were just meant to be. But as you looked up at Steve and saw how he was looking at you with nothing but admiration and love, you knew you were wrong. Steve was your person, but that didn’t mean you didn’t love Bucky any less than you did back in high school. Bucky was the one that got away, but the future was just as bright then as it is now.


End file.
